The BAND WARS
by Perc Mad Hatter
Summary: Inherent hatred between two schools. A power-crazy band major. Band Gods mixed in with a health dose of sarcasm and ridicule. Note: Chapters will be infrequent and short. be warned.
1. Default Chapter

The Band Wars  
  
  
  
Hehe. Finally decided to stick this into ffn. Not really about band, sorta cross-between the band and the school thing. Feel free to flame or comment. After, satan here is always ready to save money on fuels by using the flames. might update if given reviews! J/k. probably updated every week.  
  
History Background  
  
Once upon a time, on a planet named Singapore, there were two main super-powers, namely, Nanyang and Chinese High. Once, they were allies, firm friends in need. Unfortunately, because of an incident that was blown out of control, they developed a deep and abiding hatred, declaring war on each other [1]. Since, both were super-powers, the whole world was dragged into the war. The Nanyang side won, and dictated peace to TCH. The treaty was signed in the boardroom of Nanyang Girls, although many complained that the terms were too harsh. TCH was sliced up and given to allies of Nanyang, ACS(I) took the cyber caf?valley while RV gained the gymnasium complex. TCH had to accept the 'war guilt clause', and pay huge reparations to the victorious countries. In addition, to safeguard Nanyang's borders, a demilitarised zone was created out of TCH's land. The story begins five years after World War 1.  
  
  
  
[1] The incident was, traditionally, at the combined graduation night, the presidents of the student council were suppose to partner each other and toast the other countries. One year, the president of student councillors of one of the school decided not to partner the other councillor. In history, both sides have pushed the blame to the other side. Thus, the Nanyang history texts insist it was TCH who insulted them, while the TCH records would show that it was Nanyang that precipitated the war. 


	2. NYCB and the TCHMB

Yay! Chap1 up. I hope you pple out there like this fic do R&R. I don't mind criticism, juz give constructive comments. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the band and the school. I just got them to do what I want them to do. haha. Don't sue me if you're used in the fic, I'm poor. if you want a character, review or mail me.  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction  
  
Once upon a time, in Nanyang, when the arts were flourishing and musical influx was at its peak, there was a band by the name of NYCB. The trumpets had perfect pitch, the flutes' tone was flawless and the percussion had impeccable timing.  
  
The NYCB was a perfect blend of democracy and communism --- there was democracy in the fact that the band members elected their committee members and sectional leaders, while there were equality and equal rights for all bandies. Under the baton of The Conductor, Mr Lee, NYCB scaled greater heights and achieved many distinction and gold medals. They were presented with the Gold Proficiency Award, a huge gold trophy.  
  
On the other hand, a dictator, Kaiser Alvin, currently ruled The Chinese High Military Band (TCHMB). He was most strict in enforcing discipline and smart marching. However, he was totally devoid of musical talent, and being a typical dictator, refused to acknowledge other's talents and thus, the musical capabilities of TCHMB deteriorated. The trombones were incapable of sight-reading, the clarinets all squeaked horrendously and the percussion were infallibly louder than any other section. Kaiser Alvin, a cunning creature, was forever scheming against Nanyang, and was formatting a plan that would disgrace the NYCB and replace Nanyang as the supreme power of the world.  
  
::The wheel of the fates turns, in whose favour, nobody knows. All one can do, is to simply wait. For good or for bad, the wheel shall turn. None may gainsay it; none may escape.:: 


	3. Stirrings of revolt in TCH

Chap 3 here! Do review to tell me if u're reading the story, I'll continue it if pple tell me tt what I'm writing is worth reading.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, I don't own anybody except for myself. The lines are purely fictional, I quoted a little from Julius Caesar, so what? Sue me!  
  
Chapter 3 TCH  
  
Twas a hot and stuffy afternoon. The sun's rays shone down with ferocity unmatched by all living creatures, scorching the back of the marching band members. " Berhunti, chek one bang!" [1] Meanwhile, in the air-conditioned band room, Kaiser Alvin and his two trusty minions, Siong Kiat and Eugene, were comfortably seated at the plush cushions. Chuckling evilly, Alvin outlined his ghastly plan for revenge. Soon, his brutish underlings were laughing maniacally together.  
  
::The pivot turns, the wheel starts to change. Desperately, they tried to restrain the wheel. Morgarth, the Dragon of the Wheel, sneered at their puny attempts. Still did the wheel turn, relentlessly. Unstoppable.::  
  
After the foot drill, the tired band members slumped against the wall.  
  
" Damn tiring! March, march and march all day."  
  
" So sian! Same thing all the time!"  
  
" David, lets go to the library, there's air-con there, we can cool off faster."  
  
" Ok. I HATE foot drills. Gag. And Alvin and his two pet doggies are always ensconced in the band room, comfortable while the rest of us are suffering. That dammit moron!"  
  
" Shush! Walls have ears and you never know if his spies are listening to our conversation. Let us go to a safer place, there we shall speak of weightier events that do concern us all."  
  
They strolled, half-marching in step to the library. A shady figure followed, close upon their heels. Soon, David and Joel [2] reached the library. Since all of the private rooms were booked, they went to a quiet corner, and started to discuss the issue earnestly.  
  
David worriedly explained, " I'm getting very worried. Cos, you see, Alvin, when we elected him to the post of BM, he was promising a great new start. But now, he's acting like a dictator. Our musical talents are washing down the drain, ever since he converted all sectionals into marching sessions. We march and shoot better than we can sight-read, how stupid is that! As a matter of fact, and to put it bluntly, band sucks big time!"  
  
Joel nodded empathically. " Yah, band sucks, my playing sucks and I think Alvin sucks the most. As a matter of fact, the coming concerts going to suck big time, if our standard of playing does not improve! We play like shit and we're like an extension of the NCC. We might as well switch CCA at the rate the band is playing. Who knows, what if, horror of all horrors, the High Gods Council [3] decides to eliminate the band! They'll disband the band [no pun intended]!"  
  
David added darkly, " Yes. Council elections are coming. What will happen? Alvin's damn rich, spending money like dirt to get votes. Wah lao, what if (lowers his voice) he's elected as council president!"  
  
Joel's look turned sombre. " We cannot chance this! It would tear Chinese High apart if Alvin takes over the post of Council President! No! This cannot be, for our nation must not fall under the reign of the self-named Kaiser! Hey, why don't we tear down his posters and burn them?"  
  
David shifted, looking slightly worried, although the idea clearly appealed to him. " He's gonna kill us for this! He'll murder us, or worse torture!" Something dropped in the background. Both of them jumped nervously, looking around warily. " Remember what happened to Tze Wei? He had to transfer out, because of Alvin!"  
  
" Nevertheless, we still have to oppose him. You know, for the general good. It must be by his death, and for my part, I know a lot of personal causes to spurn at him, including for the general good. These feathers plucked from Alvin's wing, will make him fly an ordinary pitch, who else would soar above the view of men, and keep us all in servile fearfulness!" Joel declared passionately.  
  
David rolled his eyes and punched Joel playfully. " You nutter, you've been reading too much 'Julius Caesar'!"  
  
Joel shrugged. " I thought that was a parallel between what Alvin's doing and what Caesar did. Ah, never mind, I'm not explaining what is a parallel. Go check the dictionary. Only cultureless oafs like you do not know the meaning of such simplistic words!"  
  
As the two band members started to quarrel amicably, a shadowy figure slipped away, to inform Alvin of the latest developments, and to devise a way to undermine this 'resistance movement'.  
  
[1] It means to stop marching; the last two words are simply something that the marching people have to say to keep in time. I put this in, band members; I think you will appreciate this part. I still think marching sucks, by the way.  
  
[2] David's the Trumpet's section leader (including the cornets and piccolo trumpet) while Joel is head of the Saxophones (including the alto, tenor, baritone sax and the bass clarinet).  
  
[3] Ok ok, I know my countries are schools. Since the student council is the government, I promoted the teachers and alumni to godhood. Yes, I know some of you are gasping and choking and yes, I know that some teachers don't deserve to be immortal but hey, there are good teachers/good gods and there are evil teachers/evil gods. Once one graduates, one also becomes a god, happy? That's one easy way of gaining immortality. Haha. Enjoy the following chapters. 


	4. Band Practise at the NYCB

Chapter 4, enjoy! Mail me for ideas, I'm running out of ideas, sigh. R&R! flames are used for cooking Kaiser Alvin over a flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except me. The pple in NYGH are real but I sorta changed them. The ones in TCH are generally fictional or pple from other schls/CCA that I stuck in band. Not happy with the story? Too bad.  
  
Chapter 4 NYGH  
  
In the spacious band room with state-of-the-art lightings, the NYCB was practising pieces for the end of year concert, Appassionata V1. Mr Lee, The Conductor, was calling out encouraging remarks and helpful suggestions.  
  
" Nice tone, French Horns. Superb Crash there! Yes, hold your bells a little higher, Trumpets. Slow down a little in this part, retard a little slower. You've got a lovely solo here, Alto Sax. Very good! Ah, at bar 168, do a supinto piano."  
  
Soon, the practise was over. Mr Lee dismissed the band and left, shouting cheerily, " Tomorrow, I won't be coming, everyone, have sectionals."  
  
The band major, Melody, announced, " Now, the Chinese high Band's concert is coming, tickets priced at $8, further details, come and look for me, Charmaine or Ruyin. Just for interest's sake, anyone interested? [1]" Sniggers and snickers were clearly audible. Those who were not busy laughing or coughing were looking at the ceiling or staring at the floor. Melody cleared her throat and shrugged. " Fine, nobody interested. Not that they are well, never mind. Anyway, people, be careful, cos the security rangers have reported sightings of strangers around the compound. Be careful! I know we've got state of the art defence but still, we should be careful!"  
  
Somebody said in a loud whisper, " Talk about being paranoid! We've got 100% titanium-steel main doors, security alarms, titanium locks and final explosion-proof doors. The band room has fingerprint identification systems, voice messaging, holographic recognition programmes and security cameras switched on at all times. How the hell do you get in??? Even the windows have electricity grills and shock-current treatment of any creature that presumes to land on it. HOW DO YOU SNEAK IN??? I'd say that getting in unauthorised would be mission impossible II. Mel, don't be so paranoid!"  
  
Melody glared at the speaker, Elise, a sec 3 clarinettist. " Shush! We have to be careful all the time. Last time, that was what the Raffles Girls said and their band trophy was stolen and never returned. We have to maintain CONSTANT VILGILANCE! [2] Any other announcements?"  
  
Jia Yun, the librarian and a sec 3 clarinettist, reminded one and all, " Return the 'Fate of the Gods' original scores, asap."  
  
Charmaine, the treasurer and a sec 3 French Horn player reiterated what has been accepted as normal treasurer harangue. " [3] Those who haven't paid band fund yet, pay up! Or else, each day of procrastination will bring a interest charge of 10%! Pay up!" Laughter greeted this statement as Charmaine glared at Valerie in a not-so-subtle attempt to remind the wayward trombonist to pay band fund.  
  
Melody looked around. " No more announcements? Ok, duty group is .. trombones. Remember to do duty. Band dismissed."  
  
" Again? We just finished doing duty! Not fair!" Xinyi, the trombone SL [4] complained to no one in particular. The bandies ignored her and continued cleaning their instruments. Sighing and muttering under her breathe; Xinyi went to stack up the chairs.  
  
Si En, a sec 3 percussionist, went over to the flutes and poked Ruyin, her classmate and a flautist.  
  
" Hi, blur block. Hurry up, you flutes are always so slow."  
  
" Si En, keep your chimes and mallets! They are blocking our way!"  
  
" Ok, I'll keep them now. So demanding. It's our space anyway." Si En shrugged, keeping the mallets.  
  
" So, blur block, finish yet? So slow, almost as slow as wu gui!"(Wu Gui means turtle in chinese.)  
  
" Hmph! I shall not talk to you. Stop ruffling my hair!" Si En laughed easily and ruffled her hair one more time.  
  
" Eh, Michelle, going home?"  
  
" Yes. Is your dad fetching us?"  
  
" Probably. Wait, ah. I'll call him. Er, Ruyin? Borrow can?"  
  
" Yes. Get it yourself. Its in the front pocket of my bag."  
  
" Thanks. Hello, daddy? Band's over. Can send me home? Xie xie, daddy!" Si En sat back and watched the flutes clean their instruments.  
  
" Why are you flutes always so sloooow? Your section is the last one to leave."  
  
" Yes, yes. You've said this for the thousandth time already. Argh, what are you doing? Scratching your flute with a wire???"[5]  
  
" Erm, no. My cloth got stuck in my flute. The stick came out but the cloth stayed inside. Anmin is helping me get it out."  
  
"Repeat that again. I didn't catch it the first time."  
  
" The cloth is stuck and the stick came out. Yay! It's out!"  
  
" Michelle, my dad is here! Hurry up"  
  
As everyone had finished cleaning their instruments, the flutes packed up and left. Ruyin was the last to leave. Dutifully, she slammed the sub- doors, armed the security systems and switched on the electric grills. She saw a distant shadow flicker and shift, but dismissed the motion as some obscure law of physics. Not being a physics student, she didn't know that such movement was impossible without the presence of a moving object.  
  
In the deserted band room, two shadows jumped silently onto the floor. One of the figures rubbed his hands.  
  
" Dammit, I wished that girl didn't switch on the electric grills, urgh, they hurt!"  
  
" I told you not to hold onto it. See what happened. I hope you'll listen to me next time, haha. Anyway, just charge it to the bill, Alvin shall pay for your medical bills!"  
  
[1] This is kind of revenge as TCH percussion section copied the percussion ensemble wholesale; they borrowed the scores and copied the special effects that my section mates slaved over. This is payback time. Besides, I still remember CSM. *Grimaces*  
  
[2] Hehe, I liked Professor Moody. I'm sure this line is familiar to all Harry Potter fans, haha.  
  
[3] Our ex-treasurer, Michelle Li used to say this every single band practise. Haha, just for old time's sake.  
  
[4] SL is short form for section leader. BM means band major, ABM, assistant band major. QM stands for quarter mistress, AQM is for the assistant L represents librarian, likewise for AL. S is for secretary while T stands for treasurer. WO is for welfare officer.  
  
[5] Flutes, I'm sure this sounds familiar. 


	5. joel and david prepares to revolt

Finally finished editing. someone give me ideas, my inspiration is running dry.  
  
Chapter 5 TCH  
  
In the dark and dimly lit band room in The Chinese High, Alvin and his minions, Siong Kiat and Eugene were having a last minute conference.  
  
Alvin questioned Eugene, " So, what did my trusty section leaders, our dear ex-classmates say? Ha, they think to overthrow me? Never! Hmm, leave them alone; I'll see how far they can go. Maybe I'll be able to ferret out the disloyal elements in the band. Is our secret agent among the traitors ready to betray them? Good. Tell him, his reward will be rich if he remains loyal to me."  
  
Suddenly and silently, two black-clad figures vaulted into the chamber. Utterly shocked and taken by surprise, the dastardly trio stand up.  
  
The two judo black belts bowed. With a florid bow, they presented three items to Alvin. " Payment is due, boy. $500 is a small price to pay for such a daring theft."  
  
Contemptuously, he tossed a thick wad of notes at them. " Go away! How dare you visit me uninvited! And you need not jeer about my wealth. I have enough money that I can buy the honour of your CCA."  
  
Furious and insulted beyond belief, the sec 4s threw a sharp poisoned dagger at Alvin. It missed his head by a few centimetres. " Do not seek to anger or insult us, or the wrath of the Judos will fall upon your head." They vanished.  
  
The tension in the room eased slightly. Alvin laughed uneasily. " Note their presumptuous behaviour. Such people will be humbled when I come to power! Such insignificant creatures cannot harm ME! Eugene, is everything prepared? Has the proposal been approved?"  
  
" Yes. It's confirmed. You'd probably break the record as the first council elect ever to come into power as council president!" The other two laughed appreciatively.  
  
" Good, my plans are coming into fruit. Soon, I will rule TCH! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the noisy cyber café, Chinese High guys mingled freely with ACS guys, albeit a little reluctantly. Under the cover of playing Counterstrike, Joel and David were finalising the plans for foiling Alvin's bid for power.  
  
" Joel, is everything settled?"  
  
" Yah. The three of us, you, Darryl and me will approach the platform if Alvin ascends to power. We will challenge him to one-on-one melee combat or to pillow fight."  
  
" Ok. But, you know, we will fail. But never mind, we shall still try. No harm trying. If we fail, at least we'll be remembered in history as the idiots who tried and failed."  
  
" That is so comforting. Thanks ever so much David. This same day must end the work we have started; and, whether we shall meet again, I know not. Therefore, our everlasting farewell take: - For ever, and for ever, farewell David! If we do meet again, why we shall smile indeed; if not, why then, this parting was well made."  
  
" Fine fine, I'll humour your melodramatic mood. For ever, and for ever, farewell, Joel! If we do meet again, we'll smile indeed; if not, 'tis true, this parting was well made. Yah, good luck. I hope we'll succeed in our endeavour. Farewell! I have to leave, anyway. My time is up, so is yours, for that matter."  
  
"Drat, I wanted to have another round. Oh, if I'm captured, send this message to Ruyin or to Si En. ' The barking dog is about to be unleashed. Beware!'"  
  
Joel nodded. He exited the programme and left the cyber café. He thought, " And now, let Alvin seat him sure, for we will shake him or worse days endure."  
  
The wheel started to shift, a slight slant to the right. Morgarth laughed coldly. He declaimed in a harsh voice, " Foolish creatures, the wheel turns when it pleases. You can neither influence it nor change the consequences. Begone! Tempt me no further, lest I consume you in my hunger! I have fasted for a thousand years, once I start to sate myself, I will swallow the entire world to satisfy my hunger! Bring not the day of ending upon this mortal plane; Armageddon is not yet due. Away!"  
  
Still do they attempt to prevent the wheel from turning. Laughing, Morgarth swept them away with a single swipe. " Begone, before I grow angry!"  
  
While this exchange was going on, the wheel still turned. It is the only thing in existence that ignores all else, which is not influenced by anything. Only the Guardian, Morgarth may sway the wheel. And Morgarth is not inclined to random acts of kindness and compassion. 


	6. Behold the Wrath of NYCB

Chapter 5 NYGH  
  
A/N: I said I would be back. anyway, you might want to bear in mind that this is all fiction and the people I'm using are not entirely in character.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe myself, the plot and the words. People belong to themselves. Finally done with the ridiculous formality.  
  
Saturday morning dawned, bright and promising, with absolutely no hint of the dark days to come.  
  
Outside the band room, groups of 'bandies' were gathered, chattering animated. Bits of conversation were clearly audible.  
  
" Argh! No one from my section is here!"  
  
" Candy's late today."  
  
" Charmaine, tune with me."  
  
" Eh, Yumin, you squeak quite loudly." [1]  
  
" I do not! Shut up."  
  
"People, take attendance. Fall in!"  
  
The NYCBians quickly and neatly arranged themselves into section rows. As attendance was being marked, a group of latecomers arrived, with the trademark flushed faces and panting breaths. Michelle Ang, the flute's SL, rushed up, cherry red in the face.[2]  
  
" Oh no! I'm late! Mel, I'm not late, I'm only slightly delayed! Eh, don't mark me as late leh!"  
  
Melody ignored her, a smile hovering on her lips. When she finally finished, she glanced at the latecomers, and said flippantly, " Two rounds around the third level, no stopping, look for me after band practice. SLs and committee members double the punishments. Band, fall out!"  
  
Melody unlocked the steel doors and removed the titanium locks and threw open the final doors. The alarm started to ring, hurriedly; she pressed her hand on the pad to identify herself as the band major. " User confirmed. Authorised entry. Lightings automated."  
  
The state-of-the-art lightings switched on and the slow hum of the air- conditioner was heard. The flow of band members rushing to get their beloved instruments was checked by a horrific message on the board.  
  
Slashed right across the whiteboard, written in huge, scrawly handwriting was this message: NYCBians, I have taken your most prized possessions. Give me an offer I cannot refuse, I might return them. E.g. Pay tribute, 100 tickets to our concert, etc. (That is, if you have figured out what I 'borrowed') Till then, may all of you suffer utmost agony and pain. Yours nastily, Kaiser Alvin.  
  
The band members gathered in shushed groups, trading hushed rumours of the current problem. Some of them were looking around blankly, searching for the missing items. Meanwhile, the committee members were stocktaking, hunting for the missing items. Finally, they gathered in a tight circle, discussing on the counter-measures to be taken. Grave and tight-lipped with anger, they called the band together.  
  
Melody stated in a flat tone, " The TCHMB has stolen three items from us. Mr Lee's baton (Gasp!), the SYF gold trophy (stunned silence) and the Band Major's official sash of honour. (Horrified squeaks.) WHAT THE HELL are we going to do?"  
  
Wenyi, a sec 2 clarinettist and considered as a good player, although a tad arrogant, suggested in a bold voice, " Send a insulting not the TCH, explaining the simple fact that they should not have taken our artefacts and that we will eliminate and punish them severely if they do not give up the unlawful custody of our said items. He should take note of this note! (Some people grimaced at this poorly contrived pun.) Meanwhile, select a group of people to retrieve our artefacts and maybe wreck TCH while they are doing so."  
  
The band members nodded approving, although some of them were still wearing puzzled looks and were obviously trying to figure out what Wenyi was saying. [3] Melody smiled grimly and approvingly, " Very good. I shall dispatch you as our emissary to TCH. Wait for a while, I'll pen the note right now. People, start discussing who will go and get our stuff back."  
  
While Melody quickly wrote a note, the bandies regrouped themselves into their section and began to quarrel vigorously on the issue of the 'fellowship of vengeance'. Soon, Melody had finished composing her note; she passed it to Wenyi and instructed Wenyi on the way to present it to Alvin. She told Wenyi how to get to the band room. Wenyi left. The band members quiet down, the silence weighing down everyone's spirit.  
  
The distant rumble of thunder heralded another dreary hour of dismal showers and depressing thunder. The mood further dampens.  
  
" Mel, can we switch off the air-con? Its kinda cold in here."  
  
" Go to the generator yourself. I don't want to move. Xue Ping, move over, I want to sit here. So bad! I slap you then you know! Haha, your always turns tomato red when you get angry. Ah-hem, lets continue choosing who will go. Who wants to? Ok, lets draw lots. The lucky winner will go!"  
  
" People, you all continue to discuss, I'll go and consult with Mrs Wong about this. Be good! Don't gossip too much." Melody left.  
  
A rather sour Jessie, a sec 2 percussionist, remarked, " That sounds suspiciously like ' good dog, sit, stay!'" Just then, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Everyone's attention was drawn to the crows that gathered nearby, sheltering from the rain.  
  
Outside, the wet and bedraggled crows croaked dismally. One flew to the window outside the band room. " Croak. Croak." After staring sinisterly at the band members, it flew off, rather disgruntled at the lack of superstition in the band room.  
  
Inside the band room, the girls continued to chat, totally disregarding the significance and ominous portent that had been sent to them. Only one student noticed. Charmaine said casually to her junior, Pauline, " Crows are supposed to be bad luck. I thought I saw an ugly crow! I did! I did! I did see an ugly crow! Ok, I know that was lame. Never mind. Anyway, during Lit, Mrs Ting told us of the usage of portents, and the crow/raven was a sign of bad luck. Haha, can't be true. If so, the hawker centres would have closed down by now! Sorry I'm deviating from the topic. Yes. No. I don't think you should go. You still owe Miss Ng maths, she wouldn't let you go, not without slaughtering you."[4]  
  
In the immortal plane, where the Nanyang Gods and Goddesses and the Immortalised alumni dwelled, a wet raven was finding its way to its mistress. The raven found the main band goddess, Mrs Wong. It croaked, " Mistress, I'm sorry. Your message did not get through. The band major has sent the girl Wenyi to insult Alvin. I did not reach them in time due to the foul weather."  
  
Mrs Wong exclaimed, " What foul weather? The storm's not due until tomorrow! I'll have to check with the weather-ones for that. Oh, sorry for interrupting. Yes, please continue."  
  
The crow bobbed its head. " The warning has been delivered. But due to the rapid modernisation of Nanyang and the maturity of the girls, I believe they will not take heed."  
  
Mrs Wong looked mildly annoyed. " Thank you. I'll call if I need help again. The payment is outside, please help yourself to it. Hmm," she mused. " It seems as though I must inform them in person if they are to take my warning seriously." She disappeared in a puff a smoke that smelled vaguely of urine. She reappeared. (" What do you mean smoke that smelled vaguely of urine? I do not smell like- oh. That Bio lesson. I see.")[5]With an annoyed look she reappeared in front of Melody.  
  
Melody bowed perfunctorily. " Mighty band goddess, hail! The band is in sore need of thy counsel. Mayst we desist from this unseemingly charade to erm show off my literary prowess?"[6]  
  
Mrs Wong nodded indulgently. " Yes, Melody, what is it you want? If it's to remind me about the new drumset, it's on the way. If it's the concert date, we still haven't decided. So what do you want?"  
  
Melody replied, " It has to do with the daring theft, oh. I believe you should know about it already." Mrs Wong nodded. " So, can we send people off to get our items back? It is legally permissible, right? Uh, Mrs Wong, why do you smell vaguely like the kidney we dissected a couple of days ago?"  
  
Mrs Wong frowned forbiddingly. " Do not ask. And do not tell the band members nor members of your class about this! It shall be blasphemous to mention this! Continue with your report, and do not even think about asking this question again!"  
  
Melody shrugged, although her eyes were alight with curiosity. " Very well, Mrs Wong. Would it be all right if we sent people off to get our stuff back? Yes? Thank you, my mistress." She intoned the ritual dismissal phrase.  
  
Mrs Wong rejoined, " Dismissed from my sight, may you continue to serve and submit to the band." Mrs Wong disappeared, although the lingering smell of urine still remained. Melody scratched her head, puzzled by the smell. She shrugged and resolved to ask Rachel, her good friend about it instead. She left the altar of summonisation, heading for the band room.  
  
Morgarth shook himself, shattering the icicles that frosted his claws. He glanced lazily at the struggling ones, they who would twist the prophecy to their needs. He shrugged philosophically. He muttered to himself. " I tried telling them they were wasting their time, but no, they wouldn't listen! I could be entertained by these miserable fools vain attempts. A slight relief from boredom. And I could eat them after I tire of them. Very good. Very good indeed!" A draconian smile curled his lips, his flickering tongue gleamed blood red.  
  
[1] My apologies, Yumin. I don't think you squeak nowadays.  
  
[2] Hehe, Michelle, I think this happened to you quite a few times already.  
  
[3] Some people in band are definitely this stupid.  
  
[4] I don't like Miss Ng. She scolded my sec 1 class a lot. And whatever my characters said is what almost everyone feels about her anyway.  
  
[5] 3/6 pple, remember kidney dissection?  
  
[6] Yes, I know that no one else talks with Shakespearean English, but hey, this is my fantasy world so; Melody shall converse to the gods in olden English. 


End file.
